Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in robotics, complex tasks such as assembling industrial products are being performed by robots instead of humans. Such robots hold parts with an end effector such as a hand, and assemble the parts. In a part assembling operation by a robot, assembly may fail due to displacement that is caused when the hand holds a part, an abnormal part that is mixed in, or the like. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a post part-assembly test, in which whether or not assembly has been performed normally is checked.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114722 discloses a method for performing a post-assembly test using a captured image of an assembled component that is constituted by two parts. The publication mentions a method for determining whether or not the assembly was successful using a three-dimensional shape model of the completely assembled component. In this method, the three-dimensional shape model of the assembled component is used to calculate position and orientation, and then whether or not the assembly was successful is determined based on a residual error in a target area between the three-dimensional shape model and the captured image.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-114722, it is necessary to appropriately set, as the target area, an area that has a large residual error from the captured image when the assembly was not successful. Here, if the position and orientation of the assembled component that is not correctly assembled are calculated, the residual error of an attachment part may be larger, or the residual error of an attachment destination part may be larger.
However, the dimensions and distribution of the residual errors may be affected by a difference in dimensions and shape of the two parts constituting the assembled component, the observation view point, or the like, and thus there is the problem that it is difficult to appropriately set a target area.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described problem, and provides a technique for improving the accuracy of determining whether or not assembly was successful, without setting a target area.